There All Along
by xxKellenLutzLoverxx
Summary: just a drabbled imspired by slight by born this way ep...will rachel realise the other boy in her life who was there all along


There All Along

Lauren Ziez's stood arms folded by her locker watching the scene before her. Rachel was staring longingly at Finn as he rummaged in his own locker ,pining for the boy she loved unaware that at the top of the corridor Noah Puck Puckerman stood gazing longingly at her . His hands stuffed in his pockets ,With the same facial expression Rachel held for Finn. It was that look that hit the final nail in coffin for Lauren. She couldn't deny what she saw, Puck was in love with Rachel Berry.

Rachel Shut her locker gently and patted down her skirt . Holding her books close to her chest she walked down the corridor towards The Choir room. passing Finn she let out a sad sigh, unaware of the Mo-hawked by following her hopelessly with eyes.

"Yo Puckerman" a familiar voice called out to him. Reluctantly Puck pulled his gaze from the pint size diva to find Lauren standing in front of him munching on a snickers bar. Pushing up her glasses she ditched the candy rapper in the trash can and scowled at him. "I know your secret" she growled "so I'm cutting you loose" with that the wrestler turned and trudged of to Glee club leaving a confused Puck trailing along behind.

PUCKLEBERRYPUCKLEBERRY

As per usual Puck was the last to stroll in to Glee Club. He caught sight if Finn and Quinn sitting up at the back to the right and Rachel to the left. Quinn had a hand on Finn's lap with her head resting on his shoulder while Finn held the hand on his lap with his own bigger ones. Rachel couldn't even look at them she was sat looking down at her clasped hands on her lap trying to hide behind her hair. The self proclaimed bad boy of McKingley felt his heart break at the sight in front of him. The once confident , bright ,bubbly girl who was now her complete opposite. She was broken and all he wanted to do was fix her. He took the seat next to her just as a cheerful Mr Schue walked in clapping his hands together .

"ok guys are we any closer to finding songs for nationals?" he asked looking around the room at his choir group. Rachel slowly stood from her seat "Mr Schue" she started trying to find her inner diva " I was thinking we could put together a compilation of songs from the musical Funny Girl and-" "Oh my god Man Hands shut up with your damn musicals" Quinn suddenly interrupted the tiny brunette. Normally at this point Rachel would say something to defend herself . But this time she didn't she just hung her head while sitting down and shot a pleading look at Finn who just gave her a quick glance then rapped his arm around Quinn. Rachel felt tears sting her eyes as she let her gaze drop to her feet. She wanted to get up and run out of the room but a warm hand gripping hers gently gave her the strength to stay. Looking to her side she was both shocked and moved to see the look of concern and sympathy on Puck's handsome face. He gave her a reassuring smile and stroked her hand with his thumb for the duration of Glee Club.

Uncharacteristically Puck slacked behind after Mr Schue ended the days practice. He watched Rachel drop her music sheets into her pink wheely bag and slip her yellow wool cardigan over her royal blue and white polka dot dress. He couldn't stop thinking how beautiful she looked and how much her wanted to kiss her sadness away. _So fuck if he sounds like a pussy he's still a badass._ "Berry" he began whilst walking up behind her " you ok . You seemed out of it today" Rachel zipped her pink bag up and turned to face Puck trying hard to hide the hurt in her eyes " I appreciate your concern Noah" she started plastering on fake smile " But I am absolutely fine" . Puck could see right through her charade. Ever so gently he reached out and stroked her check with his finger tips " liar" he whispered. A loose tear trickled down the girl he love's face and he new she was far from ok. Rachel let out a low whimper as Puck pulled her into his arms " hey hey Berry it's gonna be ok. I promise" he soothed while stroking his hands up and down her back. Neither one where aware of Finn watching from the door. The tall goofy boy clenched his fists angry at the scene before him .Angry that Puck had broke his promise.

PUCKLEBERRYPUCKLEBERRY

"oh my Gucci would you please stop with the huffing around Finn" Kurt sighed has he brushed his hair from his forehead. Finn glared at his step brother "you'd be pissed of too if you saw you best friend hold your kinda girlfriend in his arms acting all romantic and stuff" he snapped . Kurt rolled his eyes and folder his arms " Gay . Remember" he sighed with a grin. Finn just glared him again "whatever . He had not right to touch her . He promised he'd stay away from my Rachel" he taller boy exclaimed . Kurt shook his head " I hate to break it you hon but Rachel's not your Rachel any more" The smaller feminine boy replied gently. Finn dropped down into one of the kitchen chairs and rested his head in his hands " I still love her Kurt" he sighed . Kurt slipped into the seat across from him and rested his chin on the tops of his hands " Puck loves her too you know . As soon I came back to New Directions I saw it I saw -" Finn scrunched his noses "saw what " he interrupted his brother. "The way Puck looks at her when he thinks no one notices. The way he always stands up for when the hockey team take to harassing her" Finn didn't like were Kurt was going with this and jumped to his feet "just because he looks at her and stands up for her it doesn't mean he loves her" he yelled "shut up and listen" Kurt barked back. Finn slowly sat back in his seat "ok" he sighed . Kurt smiled and continued with his speech " I guess none of us actually saw it in beginning. But looking back on his reaction to when VA and Jesse egged her how pissed he got I , actually we shouldn't off missed it. What I didn't miss though was the way he couldn't take his eyes of her when they sang Need You Now they where -" once again Finn interrupted him " you weren't even there when they sang that" he said in a confessed tone. Kurt just grinned " oh Mercedes recorded it on her cell phone" . Finn looked disgusted as Kurt sighed dreamily " It was so romantic both of them were in the own little bubble That was the defining moment for me Finn. That was the moment I realised that Noah Puckerman is hopelessly , unconditionally in love with Rachel Berry . More to the point that girl's just as much in love with him as he is with her . She just doesn't know it yet " Finn looked down at it his hands then back up at Kurt " she will though, realise it one day" he whispered .Kurt just nodded his head " yes. And if you love her as much as you say you do , then its time to let her go" the smaller boy replied. With that he stood up patted Finn on the shoulder and left the kitchen. Finn couldn't deny it any more he'd lost her. He'd lost his Rachel.

PUCKLEBERRYPUCKLEBERRY

_2 days later_

"Rachel honey you have a visitor" Richard Berry called from the bottom the stairs " send who ever it is up daddy" the wannabe Broadway star called back.

Rachel snuggled against the pillows on her bed and continued to watch the moving playing on her screen. Hearing her door click open she looked up to see Puck slip in. " Sup B" he smiled . Rachel sat up and smiled back "hello Noah. What brings you here this evening .No date Lauren " she asked . Puck sat down next to her and rubbed the back of his neck "No we broke up and I was um I was just in the neighbourhood so I um I thought I'd check in . See how you're doing" he replied nervously . Rachel grinned " would you like to watch the rest of this movie with me . It'll take your mind of Lauren" she asked holding up the case for it . Puck reached out and took it from her, their fingers brushed lightly sending what felt like an electric shock though their hands but neither made knowledge of it "Fame..really B" Puck smirked at her . Rachel folded her arms and huffed "Noah if you don't want to stay and watch it you can just go . I am not forcing you to be here nor did I ask you to be" she looked away from him and sighed " Chill Berry . I didn't like mean to piss you off or anything. I'll stay cause I can tell you need a friend right now" . Rachel Turned back to him and he notice the glint of tears in her eyes " I thought we weren't friends . I specifically remember and I quote. We weren't friends before" she replied wiping tears from her eyes . Puck scooted further onto her bed and cupped her face in his hands " look B. I was an ass hole back then. I wanna be your friend" he stroked her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs "if you'll let me" he added. Rachel smiled up at him and placed her hands over his " I'll let you Noah. Of course I will" . Their eyes locked as Puck continued to stroke Rachel's cheek . His eyes moved down to her lips as he watched her lick them he wanted to kiss so bad but he new he couldn't until he talked to Finn .letting go of her he smirked " cool. Lets get on with this boa-" Rachel sent him a pointed looked "awesome super cool movie" he rephrased . Rachel giggled and snuggled into his side letting her head rest on his chest . "_I could get used to this_" .Puck thought to himself with a grin.

It got to the part of the movie were Doris and Ralf were dancing in Montgomery's apartment when Rachel looked up at Puck and giggled " what" he asked with a half smile . Rachel turned on her belly with her hands on her head pressed into Puck's abs " I was just thinking how much I'm like Doris and you Like Ralf" she laughed . Puck titled his head " I guess we are . I mean Ralf's a total BAMF and Doris well she's just so you . Only your so much cuter B" he smiled down at her " and you are so much more handsome than Ralf Noah Puckerman" The small brunette replied with a giggled "oh but there's one difference . Ralf loves Doris . You don't love me like that " "_yes I do_" Puck thought to himself . Clearing his throat he poked Rachel's hip " lets watch the rest of the movie" Rachel giggled and snuggled a little closer to Puck laying her head back over his chest . He new his heart was racing beneath his ribs and for the first time he never felt like a pussy for admitting to himself.

PUCKLEBERRYPUCKLEBERRY

A few days later the Gleek's were practising a dance routine. Finn just wasn't picking up the moves as well as the others. His long arms flailed around and without warning one of his hands lurched forwards smacking Rachel across the phase. The Pint size diva dropped to her feet holding her hands over her face "my nose" she cried . As if on cue Finn and Puck bent down either said of her " I'm so sorry Rach" he apologized. Rachel didn't answer him "c'mon B lets get you cleaned up" Puck whispered softly to her while shooting Finn a glare " you should be more careful with you freakishly huge hands" he snapped . Finn stood up and watched as Puck guided Rachel out the auditorium with his fists clenched by his hands. He felt a soft small hand rap around his fist and relaxed a little " its not your fault Man hands has an abnormally huge nose" Quinn Fabray smiled up at him. The brown haired boy look down at her "don't talk about Rachel like that" Finn barked pulling away from his for the time being girlfriend. "oh c'mon Finn " the ex head cheerleader laughed " even you know treasure trail is a freak" Finn glared at. Quinn seeing the anger on his face reached up stroked his cheek "I'm sorry" she whispered to him. The quarterback rapped his arms around his pretty blond girlfriends waste "its ok I forgive you" he smiled down at her .

"Thank you Noah" Rachel winced as Puck wiped up the blood from her nose "s' no problem my little Jewish American princess" he teased . Rachel tried to giggled but winced again while reaching to her nose " shit B. you ok" Puck asked the concern evident in his voice. Rachel let out a sob " no Noah my nose really hurts. I think its broke" she sobbed . The handsome mow-hawked boy picked her bridal style and headed for his truck " c'mon B am gonna take you to Lima General my Ma will check you over. Rachel nodded her head without answering him as he walked out into the car park.

By the time they got to the hospital the bleeding had completely stopped Rachel gripped an almost melted ice pack in her hand while leaning her head on Pucks shoulder . " c'mon be B lets go get Ma to fix you up" he smiled while helping her out his truck. They went to reception when they arrived inside it was lucky the lady who was at desk was Eve who Puck had new since he was a kid. " hey Eve can you get my Ma . My friends had an accident " he asked the small red hired women . Eve pushed her classes up her nose and smiled at Noah " of course Noahie" she answered with a smile before picking up the phone to call for his mother. "Noahie?" Rachel tried to laugh again but a sharp pain shot through her nose " don't even go there Berry . Its just a nickname from when I was kid" he said looking pointedly at her. Another sharp pain surged through Rachel's nose making her wince again "still hurt to laugh B" he asked the tiny girl nodded her head " a lot" she replied . Puck reached out and stroked her cheek with the pads of his fingers "Finn's such a douche you know that " he sighed down at her with a warm look in his eyes. Rachel blinked a little and touched her hand over his "his hands should be registered as lethal weapons" she tried to smile but it hurt to much. Puck let out a soft laugh then looked at her with a serious expression while taking a step closer to her his other hand finding her waist , just as his lips were inches from his favourite little diva his mothers voice interrupted them. "bubele!" Dailia Puckerman exclaimed as she hurried down the corridor to her son and Rachel. Letting out a deep sigh Puck stepped back from Rachel and dropped his hand from her waist . " Ma do you have to call me that" he rolled his eyes making Rachel giggled "ouch!" she yelped gripping her nose in her hand. Dailia turned to Rachel "oh dear what have you done yourself" she said while removing Rachel's hands from her face. "Finn banged his fucking huge hand of her face Ma" Puck answered for Rachel . "oh you poor dear come with me and we'll make you right as rain" Puck's mother smiled while taking Rachel by than hand. " you wait out here bubele " she called out to Puck over shoulder "MA!" he exclaimed with frustrated sigh.

A little over an hour later Rachel came out of the examination room supporting a little white band aid over her nose. Puck saw her and stood "so what's the damage babe" he asked . Rachel prodded her nose slightly and sighed "well its not broke like I suspected . Its very badly bruised. Your mother says I have to wear that rather unflattering band aid for a couple of days" . Puck Laughed and ran his finger of her band aid " s' cute" he smiled down at her. Rachel look up at him and smiled back, he expected her to wince " hey your not yelling in pain B . how come?" he asked her softly Rachel grabbed his arm as the began to walk out the hospital "oh your your mother gave some wonderful medication for the pain"

PUCKLEBERRYPUCKLEBERRY

"Jesus treasure trail you like a panda" Santana Lopez laughed when Rachel walked into Glee the next day supporting two lightly black eyes. Lauren sniggered from her seat up the back while Britney look between the girls with sighed and slipped down into her seat just as Quinn came in with Finn in toe " oh my god Rach . What have I done to you" Finn exclaimed crouching in front of her . He reached out and touched her nose " does it hurt.. damn I'm such a moron. I'm so so sorry Rach" he let out all at once . Rachel smiled at him " its ok Finn it was an accident I forgive you" . Finn gave her a goofy grin then stood up and went to sit with Quinn. Mercedes and Kurt came in next " oh my prada " Kurt yelped at the sight of Rachel's black eyes " honey are you sure you'll be able to sing with that?" he ask pointing to her nose " yes of course" The small girl answerd , Kurt shot her sympathetic look as did Mercedes . Mike and Tina came in followed by Puck who uncharacteristically took the seat next to Rachel at front again. " hows the nose" he asked softly while gently tipping her face up to expect her bruised nose and eyes "sore " Rachel replied . Puck brought his gaze from he nose to eyes and he felt a shock of electricity as Rachel held his gaze. Their eyes remained locked until Mr Schu came in clapping his hands to get the room to a attention. " ok guys before we start today's lesson does anyone have anything they'd like share?" Rachel at this point moved her gaze to her teach and went to raise her hand when Quinn jumped to her feet "I do Mr Schu" The ex cheerleader answerd with a smile. Will smiled and nodded his " the floor is yours Quinn" he said before sitting on the empty seat next to Artie who'd just rolled in late.

Quinn took a deep breath and smirked "actually I'm not gonna be singing . I just wanted to let everyone to I'll be running for prom Queen and I'll be expecting your v-" " Quinn Fabray" Rachel exclaimed standing up with her hands on her hips " this is Glee , its not place for you make a ploy for Prom Queen votes" she went on . Quinn shot a glare at her " shut up you big nose freak" she yelled at the petite diva. Rachel huffed and covered her nose with her hand as Quinn walk right up to her and jabbed a finger in her chest "you only shut me up because your jealous you can't run for prom queen cause your not pretty like me" she hissed . "Fabray shut your damn mouth" Puck snapped jumping to Rachel's defence. Finn jumped from his seat and stood in front of Quinn " don't talk my girlfriend that way Puckerman" he argued clenching his fists like he always does when he's pissed of . Rachel in the middle of heated argument grabbed her bag and ran out of the choir room. Will came between the two boys and place and on each of their shoulders " that's he enough guys. We're supposed to be team" he shouted to catch their attention " yeah whatever Mr S" Puck replied anger evident in his voice . Finn slung his head " sorry Mr Schu" he mumble before going back to his seat. "hey where did Rachel go" Britney asked . Puck look around to find Rachel was no longer their. " Shit " he growled shooting angry glare at Quinn "well fucking donr Ice Queen".

PUCKLEBERRYPUCKLEBERRY

"Pumpkin are you ok" Isaac Berry asked his daughter as he sat down on her bed. Rachel nodded her head." are you sure sweetheart you barely at anything at dinner" Isaac went on looking at her with concern. " Dad do I have a big nose" Rachel blurted out. Isaac's eyebrows rose up "honey of course you don't your my beautiful angel. Why would ask such a thing" he sighed as he stroked her long brown hair and pulled her into a hug " The girls at school don't seem to share your opinion" Rachel sighed while looking away from her dad. Isaac cupped her chin and brought her face to look him " what girls Rachel" he asked with a voice full worry . His little angel pulled away and wiped her tears up "no one dad. Its ok . I'm fine" she lied while trying to pull of a smile. Just then a soft knock sound her room . Richard peered in the door way " Rachel sweetie Noah is down stairs to see you shall I send him up" Rachel nodded her head " yes please daddy" she smiled . Richard studied her face for a minute " cupcake you've been crying whatever is that matter " he asked in a soft tone just like his husband Isaac. " It's nothing daddy really I'm fine" she smiled again. Richard hesitated for a minute " well ok then sweet pea . If your sure. I'll just go send Noah right up" her daddy smiled before slipping out the room. Isaac turned to his daughter as he stood up and stroked her cheek with his knuckles " always remember you your daddy and I's little princess" he whispered before leaving the the room.

Rachel walked over to her floor length mirror and started poking and prodding at the nose after slipping the little white band aid of " stupid big Jewish nose" she sighed. Her door creaked open slowly then Puck was stood behind her looking at her reflection in the mirror . " s' looking better " he smiled referring to nose and eyes. Rachel nodded her head "It feels it to" she smiled turning to face him. Puck noticed the dried tear stains on her cheeks " you've been crying baby. Tell me about it " he whispered softly while taking her hands in his _yeah its totally unbadass of him so fucking what!. _" I was thinking about what Quinn said this afternoon" Rachel admitted as a tear cascaded down her face "please tell me you don't actually bealive her shit B" Puck replied letting go of one her hands he reached up and wiped the tear away with his thumb. "don't fucking listen to her bullshit Rach" he whispered while placing a soft kiss on her cheek "your beautiful" he told her with complete honesty "so hot and sexy" he continued while pressing a kiss to her other cheek. Rachel pulled away from " I am not any of those things Noah and you know it" she snapped through her sobs. "I'm the school freak, I'm certainly no Quinn Fabray I-" Puck grabbed her arms cutting of " your perfect" he breathed before crushing his lips to Rachel's. Puck ran his hands around Rachel's waist and tugged her closer to him his fingers trailed upwards until they were tangled in her hair " your gorgeous baby so so beautiful "he panted . His body relaxed at the feel of Rachel's arms nestled around his neck. As kiss became more needy and hungrier Puck began backing her to her bed. Rachel tugged the bottom of his Hawk causing him to let out a softly growl into her mouth as they dropped down onto her bed. "Noah oh Noah" Rachel sighed as the boy she refused to call Puck pressed open mouth kisses along her shoulders throat a collar bones . Puck ran his hand slowly up her thigh and over stomach , gently he nestled it under her tank top and took her breast gently In his hand needing and tweaking her nipple as she arched her back . All of a sudden the realisation of what she was doing hit her . " Noah we need . Oh god Noahhh" panted but she refused to let it go any further "Noah please stop" she begged whilst pushing him of her . Pulling his lips from her neck he looked down at her " what's wrong baby" he asked with a hint of nervousness and slight touch of Da javu'. " We can't do this " Rachel said as they both sat up . Puck grabbed her hand " why?" he asked studying her face .The petite girl shut her eyes while taking a breath " because I can't have my heart broke again" she confessed as she opened her eyes to look at him. "Is that what you think of me Berry. You think I'd break your heart" Puck snapped slightly jumping from her bed he sprinted to the door " I really thought you were different. Guess I was wrong" he snarled before banged the door shut.

Rachel threw her self back down onto her bed as tears poured done her face. She didn't mean to hurt Noah. She knew stopping them before it escalated was for the best. Right now her life was a mess she's just so confused. How could she go kiss Puck like that when she supposed to love Finn and why did she feel more in that kiss with Puck than she has with any kiss she's shared with her ex boyfriend. Turning on to her side Rachel pulled her comforter over her body and sobbed quietly to her self until she fell asleep.

PUCKLEBERRYPUCKLEBERRY

Dailia jumped a little when the front door of her home flew open. When she saw Puck with a face full of anger and hurt . She ran over to him " oh babele what's happened" she asked while guiding him to sit on the couch "Ma it hurts" he cried Dailia stroked hers sons cheek " show me were it hurts honey" she whispered. Puck placed a hand over his heart " right here Ma , it hurts so bad" he cried a little louder his mother reached out and pulled him to her chest " tell me what's wrong baby" she whimpered nervously . Puck nodded his head "Me and B ..Rachel we kissed Ma . It was amazing better than when we were dating . But she pushed me away said she doesn't want another broken heart. But Ma . She broke mine first" Dailia was beginning to feel concerned for her only son this wasn't like him the last time he cried was when his father left . The sound of creaking on the stairs drew her attention and she turned to find her 9 year older daughter clutching her teddy bear " Mama why is Noah crying " she asked while standing on the very last step" its nothing to worry about Ariella . Your brothers just had a bad day" Dailia smiled warmly at her daughter . The little girl stood hesitantly watching her Mama stroke her brothers silly mow-hawk " its ok honey go back to bed" Dailia promised her daughter. Ariella shook her head allowing her black bopped hair to flow a little . Her white night dress flared as she turned and ran back up to her room .

Dailia turned back to her son as he sat up from his earlier position " I love her Ma" he croaked out in a low voice . His mother smiled lovingly at him " I no you to babele . Ever since that day you came home so happy after Rachel agreed to be your girlfriend because you sang to her" she sighed sweetly while stroking cheek" It'll work out baby . Just you wait and see " . Puck nodded his head " thanks Ma" he whispered kissing her cheek " your the best he smiled a little before getting up to go to his room. "oh I no I am" his Mother smiled warmly.

PUCKLEBERRYPUCKLEBERRY

Rachel decided she couldn't face Glee club today so instead she decided to spend some time alone in her favourite place the Auditorium. Dropping her wheely bag by the end of the front of seats she took the side stairs up on the stage and sat down at the piano. Her fingers absent mindedly playing a soft tune. She found her voice and began to sing .

_Sometimes I wonder where I've been,  
>Who I am,<br>Do I fit in.  
>Make believein' is hard alone,<br>Out here on my own._

_We're always provin' who we are,  
>Always reachin'<br>For that risin' star  
>To guide me far<br>And shine me home,  
>Out here on my own.<em>

_When I'm down and feelin' blue,  
>I close my eyes so I can be with you.<br>Oh, baby be strong for me;  
>Baby belong to me.<br>Help me through.  
>Help me need you.<em>

_Until the morning sun appears  
>Making light<br>Of all my fears,  
>I dry the tears<br>I've never shown,  
>Out here on my own.<em>

_But when I'm down and feelin' blue,  
>I close my eyes so I can be with you.<br>Oh, baby be strong for me;  
>Baby, belong to me.<br>Help me through.  
>Help me need you.<em>

_Sometimes I wonder where I've been,  
>Who I am,<br>Do I fit in.  
>I may not win,<br>But I can't be thrown,  
>Out here on my own,<em>

_Out here on my own. _

When she sang out the last note Rachel look up to Finn leaning against the piano. "Hi" he smiled . "hello Finn " Rachel smiled back standing up she walk around to him. " How did you know I was hear" she asked with a soft tone. Finn grabbed her hand " I was coming back from the bathroom. I heard you singing so I came in" Rachel looked up at him with an unreadable look she could tell he was trying to tell her something " Finn is there something you need to say to me?" she askedgently . Finn nodded his head "I broke up with Quinn . Rachel I love you and I forgive" he smiled his crooked smile . The smile she used to love. _Wait used to love?. _She didn't have much time to think when Finn lips pressed softly against hers. She didn't feel anything all she could think was " _This should be Noah" . _Her mind was playing over everything Noah had done for , what he'd gave up for her .how every time she was sad she closed her eyes and thought of him. They way he made her feel when he kissed her. It all clicked while she'd been so busy pining for Finn she'd completely missed the one boy who'd be there all along . " Finn ..No" she panted pulling away from "this isn't what I want. I'm sorry" she said stepping away from him. Finn grabbed her wrist " Rachel wait. What are you talking about" he asked unsure if he really wanted to hear the answer. "I never loved you Finn. I thought did before but I realise now we were never meant to be" The small girl pulled away from him once more" there's some else isn't there?" Finn questioned with a hint of sadness to his voice " and that persons Puck" he went on while looking at her with pain in his eyes " yes" was all Rachel replied before an angry Finn stormed off the stage and out the auditorium . Rachel grabbed her bag and ran after him knowing full well he going to back to choir room and to use violence which she didn't condone.

"YOU!" Finn yelled rushing into the choir room pointing at Puck as Rachel hurried in behind him. "why do you have take everything away from me" he yelled .Grabbing Puck from his seat he throw him across the room "you just can't help your self first you sleep with my girlfriend , get her pregnant then you go and steal Rachel too" Finn spat. Puck got to his feet "dude I don't wanna fight you" he sighed " I know when I slept with Quinn I totally fucked up. I was a complete jackass to you. I'll never be able apologize for the man . But the thing is man I wont apologize for falling for Rachel " The whole room went quiet at Puck's words. Finn's facial expression softened

"your in love with her" he asked .Puck nodded his head and turned to look at Rachel "more than anything" he smiled at her as she wiped happy tears from her eyes. He wanted to go to her . To hold but he didn't want to risk another Finn explosion dudes dumb be he's scary as shit when he's pissed off. Finn saw the conflicted look on Puck's face " don't just stand there dude . Kiss her" the tall boy smiled Kurt gave his step brother a proud look. As watched Puck grin back at him then moved over to Rachel . The petite diva reached out and stroked her hand over his chest " I love you Noah. I just didn't know until now but its been there all along. The room was filled aww's as Puck dipped his head and kissed his new girl passionately " Its ok baby . You where worth wait. I Love you" he whispered between kisses. That was the moment that Finn Hudson came realised he'd finally done the decent thing and done it right. For once he stepped back and let Noah Puckerman be the leading man

END

Song : Out Here On My Own – Irene Carr

A/N : Hope you all enjoyed my puckleberry . Please review and comment


End file.
